


The Scentencing

by windhaven



Category: Fairy Tail, Homestuck, Super Smash Brothers, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windhaven/pseuds/windhaven





	1. Chapter 1

Commentator's Curse: If someone can commentate it, then the opponent will see it coming.


	2. Natsu x Zeref be like

"Come at me bro"

"Fire Dragon Breath!"

"Aah..what a nice massage"


	3. Instructions Set

Pretend to read a book really hard


End file.
